


The Intern

by abscontrix



Category: Pontypool (2008), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel-Ann had nowhere to go in Night Vale, until she spotted the broadcast tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativecosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/gifts).



A Shadowy Government Organization swept Pontypool after, of course, collecting the bodies, which is how Laurel-Ann came to be in Carlos’ lab when she gasped, flooded with pain and shock and, more importantly, the realization that she had survived. She winced and touched where the pain shot through her face, tracing the deep wound traveling past the edge of her mouth. 

The healing scar pulsed as Laurel-Ann looked around the lab, her heart speeding up - where was she? What was this equipment? No one was in sight - could she escape unseen? She had learned to walk soft on her tour of Afghanistan…. Did she even have shoes? Or clothes, for that matter? What the hell was going on?

Laurel-Ann took a moment to try to calmly take stock of herself. Her hair was shaved short, like it had been when she’d served. Her cheek still throbbed, and there was more - bandages across her forehead, cuts inside her lips, a broken finger. She tugged off the medical monitors, slipped a needle out of her arm. From her blurry memories, she felt like it should have been worse. Worse than the zombie apocalypse, she smirked at herself.

A sleeve of her hoodie peeked out of a bag in the corner - washed, fortunately - and Laurel-Ann slipped back into her clothes quietly, jeans sliding up her slight hips. She spied, through the window, natural light, and bolted for it after a quick look around. Laurel-Ann heard a man calling for her to stop behind her, but the doors were unlocked and the sun was - wow, the sun was really hot - but she was free! And the world smelled like pizza! And, uh - Laurel-Ann kept running - she had nowhere to go…. 

Until she spotted the radio broadcast tower.


End file.
